Operation Fangirl
by Kagahara Tobi
Summary: The Akatsuki have come across many difficulties and obstacles in their organization but what happens when the ultimate obstacle comes there way….the fan girls. What will happen to the Akatsuki when they try to uncover the truth behind the fan girl? OcXAka
1. Operation Fangirl

**Tobi: HiHi i am doing yet another fanfiction. If your reading this at school (u kno who u is) its going to be almost completly different from this one...call it version 2 only the plot is the same. In any matter enjoy and Tachi put the DEATH NOTE DOWN!!! im updating rlly soon i just kinda have writers block.**

* * *

Chapter 1) Operation: Fan Girl

One day in an ominous area in which the Akatsuki reside the overly pierced carrot top (SMEXY!!!) leader called a meeting.

I took almost a half an hour for the Akatsuki to finally gather in the room. The leader was impatiently stood annoyed as the last few members walked in and sat.

"I'm glad you all finally decided to arrive." The words gritting his teeth as he spoke.

"LEADER-SAMA!!! Tobi WAS A GOOD BOY AND CAME!!!!"

"I'm GOING TO KILL YOU, UN!!!!"

"Tobi IS SORRY SEMPAI!!!!" the lollipop man screamed as he ran away from the bomber artist.

"HEY mother fucker why the hell did you bug me I was praying to my damned god!" Hidan complained.

"STFU Hidan you're so annoying!" Kakuzu hissed.

"…" Itachi just sat and watched.

"Um… Leader? " Kisame sweat dropped as he witnessed the leader change colors.

Mayhem was bursting through the walls of the room as explosions and cursing flew through it. Pein's hands turned to fists and his eyes narrowed. The only one to notice and back up was Kisame and Itachi who were also getting a bit annoyed themselves.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO YOUR GOD DAMNED LEADER YOU BITCH SLAVES!!!!!" He yelled causing everyone to stop in their tracks and look at the leader in awe.

"Ahem" he cleared his throat and began to look relaxed. "I'm glad to see you listen, please take your seats and we will begin the meeting." The Akatsuki did as they were told. "Alright Akatsuki I have found a recent problem that could jeopardize our entire operation on catching the jinjuriki." He paused to sit in his almighty leader chair in front of them.

"W-what's that leader?" Deidara asked still shocked from the leaders' explosion.

"There is an eminent threat building and there isn't a way for us to stop it…"

"GET TO THE FUCKING POINT!!!" yelled the annoyed albino.

"All right you little SHIT SHUT UP!"

Hidan's mouth shut and he sat back annoyed.

"The biggest god damned problems we have right now are those fucking FAN GIRLS!!!"

The room fell silent. All eyes were on the leader.

Hidan was the first to break the silence. "HOLY SHIT YOUR RIGHT!!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Kakuzu yelled "WHAT CAN FUCKING FAN GIRLS DO!? _WE _ARE GOD DAMN NINJAS!!!!"

"Actually Kakuzu I know what they can do…"

"And what's that leader?"

"Well they can [insert what you want here] then they would [insert what else you would do here] with a [Insert tool here] and a [Insert fan girl/boy suggestions there]…." The room was Silent once more.

After a half an hour of awkward silence Itachi finally spoke up. "Then what do we do?"

"Well since you asked I did come up with a plan recently."

"What the fuck is it??" Hidan asked anxiously.

"Well I've set up a summer program that will allow us each to study these creatures. Konan…before she left for her 'vacation' gave me the list of girls we are going to be living with for the next five to six weeks depending on the rate of how quickly we find the source of the fangirlism…" the leader announced.

"Wait…we…us? Living with them? Are you mad?!" Sasori some-what protested.

"Well then how do you suppose we study them?"

Sasori had an idea but then decided not to speak; it could have made things turn out horrible. "Well who are they?" He asked instead.

"Well that's what we are going to find out."  
The Akatsuki looked at him confused as hell.

"Um ahem… we have to go to their houses and pick them up. They don't know they've been chosen so they won't have anything ready for us when we go to get them."

"OH~" the Akatsuki said (I guess) in unison.

"So be up bright and early every one. Operation Fan Girl starts early. Meeting dismissed."

The leader left the room and everyone went to continue their business. As the day grew dark the Akatsuki resided in the living room doing various things. Hidan and Tobi were playing super smash brothers brawl on the wii with the game cube controllers, Kakuzu was counting money on the couch, Deidara was messing with his clay while Kisame was sitting next to him reading a book. The others were in their rooms they didn't want to stick around for long.

"So what do you think they'll be like?" asked Kisame as he looked up from his book.

"Better not take my money that's all that matters…"

"Shut the fuck up you money whore. No one give a shit about your money."

"Hi-san you're cursing again."

"Shut it Tobi!"

"I hope mine likes art, un"

"I doubt I have one though." Kisame mumbled as he returned to his book.

"I hope I don't have one less mouths to feed and less money to be spent."

"AH SHIT!! How the fuck did you beat me!?"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Well we will see tomorrow wont we, un."

"I guess." The group sighed.

The rest of the evening went on boring and slow and the remaining members went back to their rooms to sleep and wait for Operation Fan Girl to commence.

* * *

**Ok so i hope u lyked Chapter one (more lyk a prolouge). The other chapters will be alot yea i dont own akatsuki and evn if i did they would take over the world and they wouldnt be wearing those cloaks *nose bleed* **

**I'll update when i get at least Five reviews. so plz review!!**


	2. Operation Team Mate

**So lyk yea writer's block...i wrote this chapter lyk a month ago...(this isnt even the full chapter ill add the rest later...i get out of school next wensday the 23rd do i will update more constantly (hopfully if im not in trouble)**

**Here is chapter 2 **

* * *

Chapter 2) Operation- Team Mate

Pein called the group out on the loud speaker 'bright and early' as he said…it was almost noon…the group gathered outside, stretching and yawning.

"Alright…since were up so early I'll give you your fans, collected by Konan before her monthly trip to the beach…"the leader announced brushing his hair.

"Were are we going exactly?" Kisame yawned.

"_We _aren't going anywhere, _you_ will have different addresses…some more than others…" Carrot top explained glaring at Sasori at the last statement. "Since we got up so _early _we have to spit up to be back by tomorrow night." He continued handing them each the addresses and names of the fan girls.

"Hey leader…"

"Yes Kisame…"

"Zestu and I have the same address…"

"That's because you two have the twins." He sighed.

"TWINS!...**I despise twins…**"

"Mine's name is Tobi Kagahara…another Tobi?" Kisame grumbled.

"Mine is Exile….**Why the hell is she named banishment…**"

"She must be the scary one…"Kisame chuckled not knowing how right he was.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS A CHIYO!" Hidan complained.

"Hurry up and get your asses in gear we are losing time!" the leader yelled alarming the group and making them leap into action.

~Kakuzu's fan girl's house~

Kakuzu arrived at a grave yard about an hour after he left the base. He looked at the address…"2267 dead man's grove" he shuttered proving the address correct.

"Great this is the place…Hizuki Ama's residence." He shuttered again walking into the eerie lifeless field of graves. He walked all the way to the big run down house smack dab in the center. He knocked on the door making it fall off its hinges. "Oh shit" he cursed staring at the door.

"hello…" he called in fearing what might be inside.

"yes?" a soft faint voice was herd.

"Hizuki Ama? I'm here to pick you up!"

"Come in I'm upstairs." She yelled down.

Kakuzu let out a gulp as he walked inside and up the stairs. "Hizuki-san…" he called out.

"The farthest door~"

He followed the voice to the door hidden deep within the hallway. He looked in and saw a strange figure sitting on an old bed in the room. She had neon orange hair, purple eyes, pink cornea…but something else was strange about her…

"Call me Ama please…" the pink skinned girl smiled….wait…PINK!

"Er…I came to take you to the Akatsuki base for the Akatsuki summer program." He sweat dropped as she walked over to him changing from pink to blue. Kakuzu shivered he had never seen skin change like that before.

"Oh don't worry I have a genetic skin disorder that changes the color of my skin at random.

"A-alright let's go then…" he sighed picking her up, she squealed loudly and fainted. _I can't believe this is happening to me…_she thought slowly fading out.

~Zestu's and Kisame's~

Zetsu and Kisame only took thirty minutes to reach the twin's house. Kisame lightly knocked on the door.

"Yes who is it?" They heard a voice ask.

"Kisame and Zestu from the Akatsuki, We came for a Tobi Kagahara and Exile Kagahara." Kisame answered.

Soon the door opened with a sixteen year old blonde girl behind it.

"I'm Ousho, there cousin, they will be with you in a second would you like a seat?" She politely asked.

"Er…okay…" Kisame answered again as they both followed the blonde into the living room where they found a messy purple haired girl sitting on one of the chairs.

"Heh…don't mind her." She sighed. "That's Zestumei she's not all that friendly…here have a seat." She waved them to the big leather couch.

The boys looked at each other and had a seat.

"They'll be out soon." She smiled as she disappeared into the hallway.

"**Which one of you has Tobi-chan?"** The purple haired girl asked. Kisame only looked over and waved to respond. **"Alright…for one Tobi-chan is terrified of the dark, spiders, needles, and the sunset…If she comes home and tells me that you scared her or if Exile finds out…" **she paused to sit on the chair correctly and glared at the two. **"She and I will make the Akatsuki non-existent…understand…"** Both Zestu and Kisame nodded.

"Hey Mei-Mei don't be so mean…" Pouted a blue haired girl. "HI KISAME-SAMA!" she yelled as she glomped the shark man.

"Oh…geez…" he gasped as he fell back on the couch. For a girl her size she has a ridiculous amount of strength.

"Get off Tobi!" Yelled an unpleasant entity emerging from the depths of the dark and eerie cavers of the hallway… (Yes I had to make it that dramatic…its EXILE FOR PETE SAKE!)

"Exile your introduction was long and eminent…"

Exile walked over and hit her sister. "Don't break the fourth wall baka."

"Aw but it's fun…"Tobi pouted getting off Kisame and rubbing her head.

"**We have to get going….**So if you don't mind can we?"

The black haired girl glared at the cannibal. "Yes we can fucking go…" She hissed.

"Some one's PMSing…"Tobi joked running out of the way of another hit. (Hint hint for next chapter)

The men stood and the girls guided them out of the house and began to head back to the base.

~Itachi's~

He took ten minutes to get there and all he did was walked in, picked up his fan girl, threw her on his shoulders and walked out.

"Time to go Tachi…"

"Okay Itachi-sama..."

~Sasori's~

Sasori made it (somehow) to his two fan girl's houses in record time.

He walked into both of their houses and led them to the empty field.

One's name was Anko, she had blonde hair, green eyes, glasses, a prison like uniform and a 'Marry me Sasori' T-shirt over the striped convict uniform.

The other's was Ai she had chin length messy electric blue hair, silver eyes, a kimono like Shirt and black jeans, with a 'I'll have all your babies' wristband.

The two obviously didn't approve of each other, which made him smirk.

"Heh…Lets go…" he led them away feeling like a pimp having two fan girls…little did he know that it was all a devious fan girl plot…

~Later that day at the base during some time~

Most of the Akatsuki had made it back; they were now just waiting on Hidan, Pein, Tobi, and Deidara.

"Tobi IS BORED!" yelled the blue light bulb as she rolled on the ceiling in the living room.

"illogical thy name is Tobi…"Exile sighed as she stared at her sister.

"Tobi-chan you should get down…"Kisame tried to convince her.

" Tobi DON'T !" She wined as she fell off the ceiling landing in front of the couch.

"This will be a long six weeks…"Tachi sighed helping Tobi up.

"M…my…b…back…."Tobi winced gladly accepting the red/brow vampire's help. It didn't take long after that for Tobi to recover and begin her tiredness…

"Is lil' sis tired?" Exile asked in a childish voice.

"Yea…"Tobi yawned rubbing her eyes, somehow making Kisame glance over.

"Hey Fish Face…"

"W-What Exile…" Kisame gritted in response to that name.

"Were we gonna crash…"

"We have to share our beds….**Because that money whoring zombie won't buy you girls one…"** Zestu answered for the Shark.

"I heard that cannibal fuck!" Kakuzu hissed. "Go bond with your bitch piss emo!"

Both Exile and Zetsu gave him a death glare, in defense Ama…the strangest girl…Growled at the two making tension rise rapidly.

Tobi looked over at the angry bunch…that kinda made her angry, she was already tired.

"Who the fuck, are you calling bitch piss, you cocksucker?" Exile shot.

"Shouldn't you know?" Ama innocently asked unaware of the situation.

"**Shut it before I wind up eating you both…**Wouldn't that be nice…"

"Not unless you like eating shit…"Exile 'pointed out'.

"Oh fuck no…I'll show you shit…"Just as Kakuzu was about to lash out Tobi held them down with the force of darkness with Ai and Kisame's help.

"Let's just go to bed." Anko advised as Tachi escorted Kakuzu and Ama to their room, Ai not far behind ready to stop him.

Tobi just sat down and looked around. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Tobi's sleepy she wants to go night-night." She whimpered rubbing her heavy teary eyes.

"Kisame Take her to be." Exile ordered.

"Fine" Kisame picked her up and walk back to his room.

"I get aggravated when I'm tired…bed Zetsu now…."

"Alright demon…" he sighed leading her to his room turning out the lights to the base.

~Else were~

Hidan found himself at the bottom of a cliff. "WHAT THE *inhale*-"

* * *

**Disclaimer for the LAST TIME! i dont own the akatsuki i just own Ama Tobi and Exile...i dont own Anko, Tachi, Ai, Chiyo, Hei, Kat or ANY other Oc that my buddies let me borrow for this story.**

**I hope this story inspires you to use Tobi Kagahara(me) as a comic relief and idiot*approved by david***

**i just realized NO ONE will get that exept my school buddies...*sweat drop* ok then see you for Chapter three (i'll even tell you the name) {ill incorpret how the other's made it back to the base later}**

**[preview] Operation-Period **

**The girls have stayed for about a week and the dreaded period hits and the boys are knocked off their feet, also Konan comes to the girls rescue**


	3. Operation Period

**sorry for the long time w/o a update school got in the way and stuff. well here is the third chapter of operation Fangirl i hope you enjoy it ^.^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3-Operation…Period!**

_A few days have passed and the girls have made themselves at home. Unfortunately for quite a few of them mother nature decided to give them the one present they all hated…yup, the dreaded period. _

**- The living room 9 a.m. -**

A small group of the fangirls was sitting in the living room going through emotional pains while the rest of the house slept soundly. Tobi was in a corner wearing all black holding a pillow to her chest and trying really hard not to cry, Exile was in bright clothes cooking in the kitchen (the only time of the month she is nice), Ama was laying on the floor a dark shade of purple trying not to get angry for no reason, Anko sat on the couch reading ~cough~ yaoi ~cough~(she was the lucky one who just ended), Tachi joining her not long after, and Hei was staring angrily at a paper plane for absolutely no reason.

Quite an eventful morning if you ask me…

"Tobi-chan are you gonna be ok?" Tachi looked over at the emo corner where she resided.

"y-yeah…" she sniffled and nodded hugging the pillow tighter.

"You need to invest in better pain medication if your cramps are still that bad." Anko added.

"Midol doesn't work…" Tachi sighed.

"Neither does Advil, Cramp End, Dolgesic, Excedrin IB, Genpril, Haltran, Ibren, Ibu, Ibuprin, Ibuprohm, Ibu-Tab, Medipren, Motrin, Nuprin, Pamprin-IB, Q-Profen, Rufen, Trendar, or Tylenol." Exile finished smiling and leaning on the back of the couch.

"When the fuck did you try all that!" Ama exclaimed looking at Tobi confused.

"You don't need to know…"She sighed laying her head on her knees. "Damn…"

"What?" Exile tilted her head.

"I have to go to the bathroom again…I hate my bladder…"the dim light bulb responded slowly raising herself with aid from the wall for balance.

"Anesthetics! We should get her Anesthetics…" Hei suggested.

Tobi started to walk towards the hallway. "That doesn't help either…" she sniffled before disappearing.

"How the fuck doesn't that work!" Ama questioned again.

Exile patted her head. "Don't ask too many questions Ama-teme, Tobi is at a level of 'wtf' only I can understand.

"You must be one hell of a sister…" Ama glared.

"I try" Exile giggled returning to the kitchen.

**- The living room 11 a.m. -**

Most of the house was awake…or rather downstairs. Most of them were scared shitless from Ama, Exile and Tobi's odd behavior. Tachi didn't scare them much…I mean really? Tachi? Scary? HA! That's one hell of a joke. (Don't hit me.)

"What is going on?" Kakuzu asked Anko, who had stopped reading to draw ~cough~ yaoi ~cough~.

"Oh it's a girl thing Kakuzu don't worry about it…just be careful they can get vicious." She laughed before leaving to go draw outside stuff.

Kisame was staring at Tobi who was once again on the brink of tears. "Are you alright?" he asked. She only nodded in response.

"It's just cramps Kisame nothing too serious." Tachi explained.

"Shut the fuck up Tachi you have those grandma problems how the hell can you say not too serious!" Tobi growled making Kisame jump. Angry Tobi is a scary sight, especially when everyone only sees the happy side.

"W-what did u say!" Tachi twitched glaring at Tobi.

"G-R-A-N-D-M-A!" Tobi yelled, Kisame backed up a bit.

Kakuzu, Zetsu, Pein, Sasori and Deidara stood back watching the two girls go back and forth. Kisame, retreating not long after, looked at the group of men. "I don't know about you but I am slightly scared right now."

"Ditto" the group agreed.

Exile hopped over smiling. "Want some cookies?"

"MEETING NOW!" Pein yelled and the guys disappeared.

**- Outside 2 p.m. -**

The girls decided to go outside and relax while the boys had their meeting. Ama was still dark purple, Tobi was still depressed, Anko was still drawing, Hei was still staring at that damn plane, Tachi was still a grandma with her back pains, Chiyo; she just arrived with Hidan an hour before hand she was quite short for her age (4'11'') with dark brown curly hair and always carries an ax with her, did absolutely nothing, Ai was planning evil teenage stuff, Conan, a dark blue haired girl who wore nothing but dresses, was still in her room, Kat, a red haired girl with her right eye bandaged, was confused, and Exile was sleeping under a tree. (Geez what a lazy bunch._.)

"Wanna go bug them for ice-cream?" Tobi asked looking at the ground. "I want ice-cream…chocolate ice-cream…with cherries…"

Tachi looked over. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all."

"I can get Kakuzu's wallet…if he says anything against it…" Ama grinned turning a very luminescent red. "hehehe then he will encounter hell…I want ice-cream and he aint gonna stop me."

"So..." Tobi lightly smiled. "We shall now commence operation Ice-cream!"

"Yeah!" agreed the girls as they stood. (Well not all of them, Exile was still sleeping, Hei was STILL looking at that muther F#$N plane and Tobi was still in too much pain.)

* * *

**Ok so next chapter is a continuation for operation period were konan enters and everything**

**im sorry its so short but im trying to update all my stories **

**thx for ur pacience **


End file.
